This project includes the analysis between visual abnormalities in NCPP children and predictor variables; anecdotal treatment based on case histories of unusual visual abnormalities; special studies of high-incidence disorders; case studies of the blind children; and, preparation of a monograph encompassing these subjects. Basic data analysis is complete and a draft manuscript of the findings was prepared and is currently being revised.